


A Soft Reminder [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, asexual oscar rights, extremely sex favorable oscar wilde, proposals with ace rings, soft, zolf wears an ace ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar has always been the Queerest Queer, and he's fine with that - for the most part. Turns out Zolf is rather similar, and Oscar learns the comfort in belonging.[A recording of a fic by HowShouldIKnowboutLife]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Soft Reminder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soft Reminder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484096) by [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/a%20soft%20reminder.mp3) | **Size:** 3.91MB | **Duration:** 5:37min

  
---|---


End file.
